Bound to Happen (or Seven Times Teddy & Victoire Finally Got Together)
by 1anddone
Summary: Everyone knew that Teddy and Victoire would eventually end up together. But can the Weasley and Potter cousins all agree on how Teddy and Vic actually got together?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Confusion Amongst Cousins**

A dozen figures huddled around a crackling fire on an unusually cool June night. Hogwarts had let out for the summer. The whole gang of Weasleys and Potters was gathered together for a festive night at the Burrow, celebrating summer's beginning – at least according to one James Sirius Potter. But perhaps, if one didn't take the word of a young, teenage boy with the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, the family was actually celebrating the recent engagement of one Teddy Lupin to Victoire Weasley.

"What do you mean we're 'celebrating their engagement'?" Fred Weasley (II) asked. "They've been together for ages. Those two lovebirds getting together has seemed a darn sight more inevitable than exams ever ending – and don't even get me started on Longbottom's Herbology practical this past term. Teddy and Vic have been together since what, the summer before Ted's sixth year when Skeeter caught them snogging at the cup?"

"Fred, do you seriously think it took them that long to 'get together' as it were?" Dominque Weasley asked. "Clearly you've never heard about the time in Vic's third year when-"

"Oi!" James interjected. "Don't know what all you lot are talking about. They got together right before Vic's seventh year - when I caught Teddy snogging her on the platform.

Various noises of exasperation rang out among the cousins, including a "James, are you seriously that mental?" from Rose Weasley.

"Actually," Lily Luna Potter piped in, "why don't Teddy and Vic tell us themselves when they finally got together."

Teddy and Vic, who had up until this point been quite content with simply soaking in the chaos of their cousins, shared a mischievous look.

"Well Lils," Teddy said, "I suppose we could tell you, but it'd be a lot more fun for us to hear from each of you lot on how and when we 'finally got together.'"

"That's right," Vic added. "Think of it as an engagement present to us. Judging from all of the dissent we just heard, I think it'd be rather enlightening to hear what some of us have apparently missed out on over the years."

"It's decided then," Teddy said, not giving anyone a chance to disagree. "Who'd like to kick us off?"

"Since I'm apparently so thick," James said, shooting Rose a pointed look. "Let me have the first crack at this. I wouldn't want to be accused of stealing details from the rest of you bunch, especially when Teddy will back up my one hundred and fifty-five thousand percent true story."

The rest of the cousins groaned.

"Splendid," Teddy said, trying to keep a straight face. "So, James, when and how exactly did Vic and I get together?"

AN: A quick explanation on the format of this story – it's a set of seven small one-shots loosely framed by this prologue. Each one will be a cousin's view of how Teddy and Vic got together, and they will all have plenty of unreliable elements in them. Think of it as each cousin writing his/her own account. All will have elements in the story that really did "happen" in the "real," fake world this story takes place in, but they all also have plenty of elements that are constructed by each cousin trying to make sense of the story he/she is trying to tell from the observations he/she made.


	2. Seeing Her Off (James)

**Chapter 1 – Seeing Her Off (James)**

Fall hung in the air. September 1st had come around yet again, closing the door on another summer while carrying with it the promise of one final school year for Victoire Weasley. Vic looked at the watch perched on her dresser (a gift she'd received back in May on her 17th birthday). 5:30 am. Too early to get up, but not early enough to allow for much quality sleep.

Vic had slept fitfully all night, tossing and turning as she tried desperately to doze off to sleep. To allow her consciousness to fade into dreams and escape from the hard reality that this would be her final trip on the Hogwarts Express. Her final year to wander the halls of Hogwarts. Making matters worse were her looming N.E.W.T.S. It seemed strange that a few test taken when she was barely adult would play such a large role in her life to come. Well, maybe not such a large role, but based on the constant reminders from her professors, her parents, and her uncles and aunts, of the N.E.W.T.S' importance, it was hard not to be concerned about them. She was only seventeen for Merlin's sake! She hardly knew what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Was it really fair to expect such a young person to make such an important decision? Maybe she wanted to be a healer, or maybe she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps and try working at Gringotts. Was it really too much to ask to let her find herself before having to make these sort of permanent decisions? All she really knew at this point was that she wanted Teddy in her future. Not in a romantic way mind you, or at least, so she'd tell anyone who'd pry for details. Teddy… Victoire sighed.

Yet another reason this upcoming year would be so hard. Being at school last year without him was hard enough, but another year? Ugh, why was this all so hard? She rolled over onto her stomach in frustration, burying her head in her pillow…

"Victorie!" a voice shouted from just outside her room. "Are you almost ready to leave? We're heading to the platform in fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes?" Vic thought as she looked over at her watch. Merlin' pants! She'd overslept. She threw herself up out of her bed, moving furiously to make up from the time she'd lost to oversleeping.

A short while later a rather disheveled Vic burst through the barrier at King's Cross and onto Platform nine and three-quarters. She didn't spare a second glance to her surroundings as she hoisted herself aboard the Hogwarts express. Being the Head Girl this year, she needed to change into her robes and be ready for the prefects meeting that would be starting soon. She also wanted a chance to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. It wouldn't do for the Head Girl to have already lost her head before addressing all of the prefects.

Walking down the corridor of the train, she quickly found an empty compartment (as most of the students had yet to board the train). Storing her trunk, she then proceeded to close the compartment's blinds and lock the door as she changed out of her muggle attire and into her dress robes.

Just as she had stripped down to only her undergarments, the compartment door suddenly swung open.

"Trying to escape me that easy are you V– holy hippogriffs!"

Vic let out a scream as she tried to cover her chest from the wide eyed gaze of Teddy Lupin, who had just come through the door.

"Edward Remus Lupin!" Vic started, "What in Dumbledore's name are you doing here? And with the compartment door still wide open!"

"Sorry, sorry" Teddy quickly said as he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. "What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see you off of course. Although I hadn't quite planned to see off this much of you, mind you. Not that-"

"Teddy!" Victoire cut in. "Stop ogling me like some half-wit troll."

"I wasn't ogling," Teddy protested, now turning to look away. "Besides, it's not that bad, Vic. I mean, at least you're not starkers or anything."

"Thank Merlin for that small measure of comfort at least" Vic said. "How'd you find me and get in here anyway? 'S not like you're supposed to be on this train, and last I checked, you didn't have the ability to see through blinds."

"Are you questioning my abilities, Vic? You do know that I'm an auror who-"

"In training" Vic cut in.

"Well… right… in training. But still, you know I have a sixth sense for finding you. Did you really think I was going to let you slip away to your final year at Hogwarts without saying goodbye? That blinds and a locked door can really stop me? Or are you just trying to put me on the defensive so I won't pick up on your disappointment?

"Disappointment?" Vic asked as she finished putting on her robes, wondering if Teddy really knew how she was feeling. "Why exactly am I supposed to be disappointed?"

"Hmm… perhaps because a certain someone isn't here to see you off instead of me? What was his name? It's hard for me to remember since the two of us have never actually met face-to-face. Hans was it?" A sly grin crept onto Teddy's face as turned around to face her.

Vic shot him an exceedingly dirty look before letting out a sigh. She slumped down onto the compartment bench.

"Vic, what's really wrong? Did you honestly think I wouldn't even show up to the platform to see you off? After, well, everything we've been through?" Teddy asked seriously as he joined her on the bench.

"You know what's wrong, Teddy" Vic said softly. "I'm going away again. For another year. Another year without... well you, know."

"Technically only ten months, and that's excluding Holidays."

Vic scowled. "That's still a long time, Ted. It's just… hard to think about. You know me, I'd rather be moving on and staying busy than thinking about what I'm going to be missing."

" _What_ you'll be missing, or _who_?" Teddy asked.

"What do you want me to say, Teddy? Are you really going to make me spell everything out?"

Silence filled the compartment, expanding like ice.

"It's whom by the way," Victoire finally said, shattering the quiet.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked.

"It's 'whom you'll be missing,' not 'who'."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know Hogwarts had started giving out O.W.L's in grammar."

"They didn't. Anyone with half a brain – which I suppose rules you out - should know though that when the object of-"

With no warning, Teddy crashed his lips to Vic's. Vic tried to murmur something, but all thoughts about grammar, or even her impending departure for that matter seemed to have floated far away as she melted into his warm embrace. After seconds, or perhaps minutes, of bliss, the compartment door opened. Not that Teddy or Vic were in any state to realize that a third person had entered the room.

"T-Teddy? What are you doing? Here, and with Victoire?" a voice asked incredulously.

Teddy and Vic momentarily broke apart, simultaneously sighing in exasperation as they turned to face the intruder. "Oh bugger off, James" Vic said.

James ignored the comment and slightly cocked his head, staring into Teddy's darkening eyes.

"What does it like we're doing?" Teddy asked. "I'm seeing her off."

"Looked more like snogging to me" James said, disgust creeping into his voice. "You know what Uncle Ron says about snogging, don't you? That-"

James didn't have a chance to offer Ron's surely profound thoughts on snogging as Vic flicked her wand and sent a bat-bogey hex at him. As James wildly fled the compartment, Teddy turned to Vic, eyebrows raised.

"Hexing students before you've even reached Hogwarts? Really, Vic? As Head Girl I'd surely think you'd need to be a bit better on your behavior. Do I need to bring Uncle Percy on the train to explain the position to you? I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige." Teddy was unable to hide the enormous grin that had spread across his face.

"Like you were any better when you were Head Boy, Teddy. Now, are we really going to spend-" Vic glanced at her watch, "the last three minutes before the train leaves arguing about proper school behavior? Or are we going to finish what our most favorite cousin so innocently interrupted?"

"Can't argue with that," Teddy said before pulling Vic in to finish what they'd started.

…

"Hold on a minute!" Rose exclaimed. "Do you really expect us to believe that they just started snogging each other's brains out for the first time without any sort of discussion of their years of friendship? No admission of secretly long-held feelings and desires? Do you think they're just monkeys, James?"

"I thought the 'most favorite cousin' bit was more of a giveaway on James' reliability" Albus added seriously.

"Shut it, Al" James started, "everyone knows I'm the most likable of the Potter/Weasley bunch. And Rose, the way I caught them snogging you'd think they monkeys." Fred snorted. "If, I'm so wrong," James continued, "why doesn't someone tell me how they really got together then."

"Gladly," Molly jumped in. "It all began at the beginning of that summer when a certain German bloke named Hans made his way to England for the Ministry's international work-exchange program…"


	3. A Little Too Hans-y (Molly)

AN: Meh. Not too happy with this one, but just needed to get it out instead of unhappily staring at it. Definitely a hard one to write and still could use a lot of work. Maybe I'll take another crack at it someday. The ending is a bit meta since I ended up cutting out what had been the last third of the chapter. Also, warning – there are some swear words and suggestive themes in this chapter. I tried to keep it all what I thought was teen rating worthy, but if you're easily offended, then you may want to skip this chapter.

 **Chapter 2 – A Little Too Hans-y (Molly)**

There was nothing quite like summer in the city, Teddy Lupin thought as he meandered through London, slowly making his way to The Leaky Cauldron. People buzzed all around, hustling and bustling to whatever pressing matters they needed to attend to on this particular Thursday afternoon. Teddy had no such agenda. He was content to enjoy the summer weather and all of the pleasures it brought with it. Such pleasures currently included a gorgeous woman in front of him wearing a sundress that did a quite lovely job of accentuating her beautiful... uh, elbows? "Bollocks", Teddy muttered under his breath, which in turn elicited a slap to the forehead. He didn't think anyone would typically classify him as an objectifier of women, but Hans was supposed to be another story. This living in character was hard stuff. What had Harry said to him earlier that morning?

…

"Ted, it's time for you to learn the art of appearing natural at whatever is unnatural for you to be," Harry said.

"Come again?" Teddy replied.

"You're a year into your auror training, Ted. Your defensive spells and reasoning are fine, but it's time to work on your undercover concealment skills."

"Really, Harry? You know I'm a metamorphmagus, it's not exactly hard to disguise myself. I've only been changing my appearance since I was all of what, two minutes old?"

"Physical appearance is one thing, Ted; but mannerisms and demeanor are quite another. It's easy to sneak up on someone by disguising yourself. But to openly conceal your true identity? That's something else entirely. So, your task for the next week is to live 24/7 as a completely different person. You will be masquerading as Hans Wolf, a young German man working in the department of mysteries this summer as part of a ministry exchange program. Here's a bio for you to look over. Any questions?" Harry handed Teddy a thin folder of information on Hans' backstory along with identification.

"Wolf, really Harry?"

"I must admit, it may have been an intentional choice on my part for old times' sake, but it's actually quite a common surname in Germany."

"Ok, but why the department of mysteries?"

"Isn't that something Hans would be able to explain? From a practical standpoint though, it'll give you a credible and easy cover story. People don't know a whole lot about the department of mysteries because, well, it's the department of mysteries. Now, off you go. I'd recommend spending a bit of time in Muggle London to find yourself before venturing around in the wizarding community. Someone will meet you at The Leaky Cauldron at six tonight with further instructions."

…

That was how Teddy now found himself strolling the streets of London, trying to get inside the mind of a completely fictional identity he was to assume for the next week. From the bio, Hans was apparently something of a womanizing degenerate, flirting his way into trouble that only his wealthy parents' old family money could get him out of. A real bastard. While it was a rather foreign way of living for Teddy, he thought he'd be able to handle it. If people always said being nice was so hard, being a complete prick had to be easy right? Besides, he could just stick to muggle London for most of the week haunting various seedy pubs and no one would think to look twice at him.

Entering The Leaky Cauldron, Teddy made his way to the bar. The manager, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbot) greeted him. "Anything I can get you, dear?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs-" Teddy caught himself, "missy" he finished somewhat lamely, but in a gruff voice (with what he hoped was a bit of a German accent). "Whiskey. Neat. And you wouldn't happen to have a light would you?"

Mrs. Longbottom shot him a disapproving look. "No, I wouldn't happen to. And if you plan on smoking you'll have to do it out back." She poured him his whiskey and made her way to the other end of the bar, off to serve the latest patron who had just walked in.

Teddy took a gulp of his whisky and nearly spit it out. Truth be told he usually never ventured to anything much stronger than butterbeer. As he coughed, he felt a large hand give him a pat on the back. Its owner sat on down on the stool next to him. "Ok there, Hans?" a low, calm voice asked.

Teddy turned to see none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, former minister of magic.

"King- uh…" Teddy fumbled for what to say.

"'S all right, lad. I know your current situation. I'm here on a favor to Harry. Well, not just a favor to Harry."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I've been meaning to congratulate you, Ted." Upon the use of his real name, Teddy cast a nervous glance around the room, looking for anyone who may have heard.

"Don't look so fidgety," Kingsley said. "No one will overhear us. Having been minister for enough years, it's safe to say I know enough magic to keep my conversations private."

"Right, of course," Teddy said, color rising to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"As I was saying, congratulations are in order. First year of auror training completed. Your parents would be proud. I can still remember having a drink with your mum here at the Leaky after her first year."

Teddy gulped at the mention of his mother. "Would they be proud though, sir?"

"Drop the sir, Ted – we've gone over this before. Now, why wouldn't your parents be proud?"

"Well, it's just that, well they gave their lives fighting for a better world. A world without curses and dark wizards. A world where their son could grow up and live a life of peace. Peace that neither of them could have. And here I am, throwing that away. Putting myself in the very situations they died to try and keep me out of."

Kingsley gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's true your parents did want a better world for you, Ted. But they'd want you to join with them in their efforts. To continue their work and _keep_ this a better world. More importantly, they'd want you to be who _you_ are. Not what you think other people would want you to be. Remus and Tonks were two of the best people I've had the pleasure of knowing. I counted them both, your mother especially, among my closest friends. Trust me when I say, Ted, that they would love you know matter what you did, and would be proud of whoever you end up being – whether that's an auror, defense against the dark arts teacher, or joke shop worker."

After a moment of silence, Teddy asked "They'd be proud of me even if I ended up like a Hans?"

"Well, maybe not that…" Kingsley said slowly before giving Teddy a wink as they both began to laugh.

"Speaking of Hans though," Kingsley continued, "I need to give you the rest of the information for you upcoming week. You'll be staying at Leaky, we've gone ahead and spared you the trouble of booking a room. You're in room thirteen. You'll have some freedom to do what you like with your time, but you'll also have a schedule to follow."

"What sort of schedule?" Teddy asked.

"Places to be at particular times. Places where we know you'll be forced to see and interact with people you know. People that you'll actively have to try and disguise yourself from. They won't know to be looking for you, but they'll know you well enough that any slip up on your end will likely give you away."

Teddy gulped. "Well then, what's first?"

"Tonight you'll be starting off with a bang. Tom Perkins – a Slytherin who just graduated this year - is throwing a party at his parents' manner."

"I'm supposed to go to Perkins party?" Teddy asked, incredulity creeping into his voice. "You know how crazy those get. Almost every one winds up on the gossip pages of the prophet when the MLE inevitably gets called in to break up the pandemonium. Not to mention, they'll be loads of people who I'll know from school there."

"Exactly," said Kingsley. "It's a perfect place for Hans, and a perfect opportunity to put your powers of concealment to the test. Party starts at eight pm – don't be later than nine. Harry will know."

"How will he know? Is he going to be there too?"

"Well he is an auror after all, so it's possible. Regardless of whether he'll actually be there though, you'll be given veritaserum at the end of your week and asked to recount some of your experiences. If you keep to the schedule and no one recognizes you, you'll pass."

"And what if I fail?" Teddy asked.

"C'mon Ted, think positively." Kingsley let out a sigh. "If you do fail though, you'll be placed in a remedial concealment course. Meets all day every Saturday for the rest of the summer."

Teddy's eyes bulged. "The rest of the summer!? As if I'm not busy enough."

Kingsley shrugged as he got up. "Don't fail then." He gave a wink and walked out of the pub, leaving Teddy to wonder what he was really in store for.

…

Looking into the mirror, Teddy could hardly recognize himself. He had increased his height to well over six and a half feet in height (up from his usual six feet or so), and bulked up his usually thin frame to well over sixteen stone. He had given himself a chiseled, angular face, short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a scruffy goatee. In short, he had gone from his usual happy, goofy self, to something of a hulking brute. A brute that many women would find much more attractive, but a brute nonetheless. A large Hungarian Horntail tattoo was splashed across a good portion of his right arm. He gave a satisfied grunt and turned on the spot, apparating to the front gate of the Perkins' manor.

Arriving outside, Teddy had forgotten how large the place was. It was more of a castle than an actual manor, with large grounds and gardens. From the ruckus and the stream of guests arriving, the party was already well under way. Teddy had been here once before, a few summers back when his friend Blake had foolishly convinced Teddy to accompany him to a similar party. Suffice it to say, Teddy had not particularly enjoyed himself and had wound up on the end of a rather stern lecture from his gran when he had tried to sneak back home well into the deep hours of the night. Shaking his head in the hopes of forgetting his previous misfortune, Teddy walked through the gate and into the fray.

Several drinks, hits, and hours later, Teddy felt as if things were going rather well. He had run into and mingled with several former classmates with none recognizing him so far. Teddy was rather proud of his concealment, although the copious amount of alcohol and drugs being consumed may have given him a just a bit of help. As he was recounting a trip Hans had once taken to Zugspitze to a group of young women, a flash of platinum blonde hair caught his eye. Turning, he saw none other than his best friend, Victoire Weasley making her way through the party crowd towards one of the drink tables. "Scheisse," Teddy muttered under his breath, "what in seven hells is she doing at a party like this?"

Excusing himself from his current company, Teddy made to follow her. Halfway to the table though, he paused, giving his current course of action second thought.

Vic was of age now and could take care of herself. What's more, there was a very good chance she'd see through his guise – she was his best friend after all. Even if she didn't, he'd have to be a real arse around her to stay in character, and she didn't take well to those sorts of blokes. She'd likely shrug him off. All in all, Teddy decided, both he and Vic would be better if he left her to take care of herself. Not that he wouldn't be keeping at least one, if not two, eyes on her at all times during the night.

Before Teddy could move off to a safe distance though, Julia – one of Vic's better friends – had grabbed his arm. Looking into her eyes as he turned towards her, Ted could tell Julia had already had a few too many drinks.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Julia in a voice that had as much slur as sultriness in it. "Just exactly who might you be?"

"Wolf, Hans Wolf" Teddy replied as coolly as he could. There was some muggle program Uncle Ron had always watched where the main character had introduced himself as such. Teddy had always found it a bit much, but he supposed it would be right up Hans' alley.

"That accent – German?" Julia asked.

"Yes. I'm here on an exchange program to work at the ministry this summer. At least, work when I'm not meeting beautiful fae at parties." Teddy didn't know what had made him say it and inwardly groaned, but Julia's face went flush with embarrassment.

"My, my. Someone knows how to flatter a lady. You're not about to get too Hans-y with me are you?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Would you like-" but before she could finish her sentence, another voice cut in.

"Julia, you didn't tell me you had other friends coming to the party" Victoire said as she walked up next to Julia.

"Victoire," Julia said, "this is Hans. He's here from Germany to exchange at the ministry for the summer. Hans, this is Victorie."

"A pleasure to meet you, Victoire," Teddy said, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of her palm.

"Mmm.. I like the way it sounds coming from you." Vic said, meeting his gaze. Teddy stared intently, hoping she didn't recognize him.

"I think I could get used to saying it," Teddy said, flashing what he hoped was a dangerous smile.

"So, Hans, what exactly do you do at the Ministry?"

"I work in the department of mysteries."

"Really?" Vic asked. "Perhaps you can help me then."

"How's that?" Teddy replied.

"I'd like to learn a thing or two about one of the greatest mysteries of all tonight. Love."

Teddy could barely keep his eyes from bulging. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, maybe not love," Vic conceded, "but passionate snogging at the least. I'm a blunt person Hans. Even more so when I've had a few drinks, which I've certainly had by now. My best friend, bloke by the name of Teddy, just left for the week. Not a word to me. He was finally going to get some time off from work and promised he'd spend it with me. But _nope_. Too busy apparently. We don't see each other for months while I'm off at school and he's graduated. He says we'll have the summer to catch up. Have we caught up? _Nope_. Too busy. All of the time. No time for the girl who _used_ to be his best friend in the world. And you know what the worst part about it is?" Vic continued on without giving Teddy a chance to respond. "I fancy this jackass. Realized it this year while I was away at school. I fancy my best friend, but I don't even have time to sort out my feelings with him because he's too busy avoiding me like I'm one of Hagrid's rock cakes."

"What are-" Teddy began but was cut off as Vic continued her rant.

"But you know what? I'm sick of waiting around for the bloke to notice me. I'm part Veela for Merlin's sake! Guys drool over me like I'm a hunk of meat. If Teddy's not going to notice me, then someone else will have to do. You're fit, Hans. I'm sure you can show a woman a good time. So do me a favor? Make me forget all about Teddy tonight."

Teddy was mortified. What had gotten into Vic? She was never this irresponsible. And to have a bombshell like this dropped on him? Vic fancied him? Well he certainly couldn't tell her that he was Teddy now. Finding out you had admitted your attraction to your life-long best friend while taking him for a complete stranger, whom you had asked to show you a good time, wasn't exactly the recipe for continuing a friendship. And, better for her to be irresponsible with him, someone who could navigate things and not let her get taken advantage of by an actual stranger.

Resigning himself to whatever he was in store for, Teddy said, in the slimiest voice he could pull off, "there's nothing I'd rather do than make you forget all about this Teddy."

With that, she threw her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a deep kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart. "Let's dance," Victoire said, beaming with a twinkle in her eyes. She took him by the hand and led him toward a nearby crowd of people, raving to the music of the night.

The rest of the night was mostly a blur to Teddy. Loud music, too many drinks, dancing way too up close and personal with Victoire, Teddy was in a constant superposition between being enraptured by her beauty, curious of her admission, and mortified of how reckless she was being with him as Hans. He had committed to his role though, and there was no backing out. Unfortunately though, there was blacking out…

…

Teddy awoke with a groan. His head was pounding. He just wanted to curl up on the soft periwinkle blue sheets he was currently lying on and… "Wait, just whose sheets were these!?" he thought. Summoning all of the energy he could muster, Teddy rolled over and groaned as he saw a wild mane of platinum blonde hair he knew very well. "Shit, shit, shit shit," he whispered to himself as he stared at Victoire who was sleeping next to him wearing only a far too revealing matching red pair of bra and panties. Teddy himself was only wearing his boxers.

Victoire gave a groan as she began to stir. Her eyes flickered open and met his. "Hi there," she said with a smile. "Hans, right?" Her reaction caught Teddy off guard. Shouldn't see be mortified that a stranger had ended up half-naked in bed with her?

"Hey," he responded somewhat lamely. Silence. He continued. "So about last night…"

Victoire raised her eyebrows "Oh, what about last night?" she asked. "Was I not up to your usual standards?"

Teddy felt his face flush with embarrassment. "No, it's not that… it's just… well," he stammered, trying to figure out what the correct thing to say to one's best friend was after drunkenly spending the night with them - while being disguised as a complete stranger. He hoped Victorie would cut in to spare him, but she just stared back, smirking. "Honestly," Teddy finally continued, "I can't exactly remember everything that happened. Did we…"

"You don't remember?" Victoire asked, her face falling. "It was supposed to have been special. It was my first time…" she trailed off, looking as if she were about to cry.

Teddy had never felt so low in his life. He had just taken advantage of his best friend as a total stranger. What was he supposed to do now? Tell her who he was and try and work through this? Slink off and hoped she put this behind her?

"Vic…" he began, struggling for words to say.

"How do you know that's what people call me?" she asked.

"I, uh…"

Her eyes danced with laughter that soon bubbled audibly out of her. "Oh, Teddy. That was way too much fun."

"Wait, you knew it was me? The whole time?"

"You know how much I like taking the mikey from you, Teddy," she giggled as she stroked his bicep. "Did you really think I'd let some random bloke have his way with me? That I'm that much of a slag?"

"Of course not. It's just, well, you seemed so upset last night, and with the alcohol, I was just worried that you had snapped momentarily. Wait, did you make all of that up last night?"

"Did I make all of what up?" Vic asked.

"The part about fancying me. Teddy."

"Do you want me to have made it up?"

Teddy was caught off guard. What did he want? Victoire had always been like a sister to him. Someone for him to protect and look after. Not someone to pursue. Before last night, he had never thought of her in a romantic way before. Not that he hadn't noticed her beauty and charm. It was just, well, something had changed when she had kissed him. When _she_ had said that she wanted _him_ , Teddy. The feelings that had stirred up inside of him were definitely not brotherly. In the drunken moment, he hadn't really thought about it, and had chalked the whole situation up to her being drunk and upset and him pretending to be Hans. But now that he thought about it…

"No," he finally said, looking into her eyes and steeling himself for whatever was about to come.

"Good," she replied. "Because all performances have to draw from at least some part of reality," and with that she softly kissed him. "Mmm…" she said sarcastically as she pulled away. "Drunken morning breath." They both laughed.

"Wait though," Teddy said. "Last night, we didn't actually…"

"No," Vic replied. "Thankfully one of us wasn't quite as drunk as she led on. Believe me, as much as I fancy the pants off of you, I don't think either of us is ready for that yet with each other, especially under last night's circumstances."

"Phew," Teddy said. "That's a relief. Not that-"

"I know," Victoire cut in. "Don't worry Teddy, I think I know a thing or two about you and how you think after being your best friend for seventeen years."

"So how did you know?" Teddy asked a moment later.

Victoire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That it was me, and not Hans." Teddy quickly clarified. "What gave me away last night?"

"Ah," Victorie began. "Don't worry, I think you were quite convincing. I actually overheard Harry telling Ginny about your undercover test when I was looking after the kids yesterday afternoon."

"You nosy brat," Teddy joked, poking Victoire on her nose. "Odd choice of a way to tell me you fancied me though. Directly to me, but not to my actual face."

"Well, you haven't exactly given me much of a chance to say anything this summer. 'S not like you've been around to talk, always working. Besides, it's a bit easier to tell someone when you know they can't shoot you down immediately. Gave me a chance to give you a firsthand dose of my Veela charm so you'd finally come to the realization that you fancy me back." Victoire stuck her tongue out at him.

"I suppose that's true," he said with a chuckle. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news though, but my free time may have just got cut even shorter for the rest of the summer. Harry said if anyone figured out who I was, I'd have to take a weekly, all-day Saturday class on concealment. And since you know I'm not Hans… wait a minute," he suddenly said in realization. "You figured out it was me from Harry! There's no way he can hold that against me. This is brilliant, Vic!" Teddy enthusiastically kissed her.

All enthusiasm was short lived however. For, at that very moment, Bill Weasley had entered his daughter's room. "Vic, who are you talking-" His face went dark red as he saw his oldest daughter snogging a young man he had never seen before (as Teddy was still concealed as Hans), both of whom were half-naked in said daughter's bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" Bill bellowed.

Teddy quickly scrambled away from Vic in horrified shock. His face surely going paler than it ever had been in his life before.

"Bi-si-bi-si-uh," Teddy quickly sputtered out, searching for the right words to say in this unusual moment while his brain tried to sort out whether to address the exceedingly angry man as "Bill" or "sir."

"Papa" Vic began, saving Teddy from further embarrassment, "this is Hans. He's here this summer on an exchange program from Germany with the ministry."

"Oh?" said Bill his voice still seething with anger, "I didn't know the ministry had taken up a special interest in my daughter's _bedroom_. You," Bill gestured towards Teddy, "out of my house. Now."

Teddy shot out of bed as quick as he could, grabbing his wand and whatever clothes he could find. As he made his way past Bill and out of the room, Bill roughly grabbed his arm.

"If I ever seen you again, I'll be the last person you ever see. Have I made myself clear?"

Teddy swallowed with an audible gulp as he nodded and quickly vacated the premise. He didn't meet the gaze of any of the other Weasleys who were gathered outside of Victoire's room, trying to hear what their father was yelling out. He could well enough imagine the looks of shock that were likely plastered across their faces on seeing on unknown man departing the room of the family's eldest daughter half-naked.

…

"Wait, Hans was actually Teddy?" James interrupted.

Molly sighed in exasperation. "I think I made that quite clear. Are you going to let me finish or are you going to keep asking stupid questions? I didn't even get to my own part in the story."

"Hold on a minute though," Lilly piped in. "If Hans was really Teddy, why didn't they just tell Uncle Bill right then?"

"Are you mental?" Dominique asked. "Much better for Vic to have dad be furious with some random bloke she could brutally dump at the next family gathering than to have him questioning Teddy's perfect and pure intentions towards Vic. Even though dad loves Teddy, finding anyone half naked in bed with your daughter isn't going to go over well."

"So at the picnic later that week when-" James began.

"Can't you just let me finish?" Molly interjected.

"No. You're a lousy storyteller and are taking too long. Besides, I already heard you finish when-"

"Not another word, James!" Molly spat.

As pandemonium threatened to break out, Vic cleared her throat, silencing the cousins' rising buzz.

"An interesting take on events, Molly. I think it's best for someone else talk for a while at this point though while you and James settle down."

"I'll go next, sis, if you don't mind." Louis said. "Now, while everyone here was at Ted's graduation party, not everyone has my powers of perception…"


	4. The End of an Era (Louis)

AN: Had a bit of a blue today so thought I'd dust this story off and try to write something. The chapter turned out quite different than I'd originally planned over a year ago which is why the title doesn't fit very well. Anywell, I'm excited about writing the next chapter so it should be a lot longer (and better) than this one. No promises on when I'll write it though.

 **Chapter 3 – The End of an Era, but the Beginning of an Auror (Louis)**

The party was in full swing at the Potter household. Kids were running about, surely up to no good; adults were in polite conversation, secretly welcoming an excuse to have perhaps a little too much to drink; and teenagers were lounging around, pretending to be too cool to have fun at an inter-generational party at which their parents and parents' friends were also attending. As the night drew on, Victoire mingled among all three groups, not minding much what others might think of her. She loved her extended family and welcomed the opportunity to let loose and revel in the (mostly positive) emotions that only a family celebration could bring with it. Besides, she wasn't one to care much what other's thought of her. Perhaps it went along with being something of a natural when it came to receiving the approval of others, but Victoire loved being herself rather than trying to be what anyone else though she should be. There was one exception to this rule however, especially as of late. Currently though, said exception was nowhere to be found, despite this being his party.

Teddy Lupin had graduated from Hogwarts and the Potters had thrown a graduation party to celebrate. What had originally been planned as a small affair had somehow spiraled out of control as friend after acquaintance after acquaintances' friends had somehow managed to get on the guest list (or shown up invitation or not). No one appeared to mind though as everyone seemed to be having a good time. This struck Victoire as a bit odd. How could everyone be getting on so well when the man of the hour was nowhere to be found? Finishing her third sweep around the residence with still no luck in finding Teddy, Victoire headed out into the spring night, past the small bonfire some teenagers were gathered around, and into the darkness. While she wasn't much of a tracker, she was Teddy's best friend. That had to count for something. Her feet traced the uphill path she and Teddy had walked countless times, up to the knoll that gave view of the small village nearby. A figure lay sprawled on the peak, gazing upward towards the shimmering night sky. Victoire quietly sat down next to him. Some time passed – Victoire couldn't say if it were seconds or minutes – before she rested her head upon his chest. They gazed up at the radiating stars above them, listening to the night's faint choir of crickets, frogs, and owls. Enjoying the night atmosphere and each other's presence, they basked in the silence that had set in between them. They'd spent sixteen years talking. Now they'd earned the right to savor the well-earned silence that exists between two people who completely know each other. A comfortable silence. One that speaks of two people being whole.

After what seemed like an age, Teddy began gently stroking her face, futilely trying to tuck the countless strands of her platinum blonde hair behind her ears. She laughed softly and turned her head ever so slightly. Just enough to stare into his stormy grey eyes. He met her gaze and held it. Another age seemed to pass as they stared at one another, their noses only inches away. Slowly, Teddy inched his lips toward hers. She closed her eyes and infinitesimally tilted her chin up to let her lips meet his. All was right in the world.

…

"That's it?" asked James, with a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"I'm not sure," responded Louis. "I couldn't exactly hear them say anything from my position that night."

"Which was?" James asked.

"Snogging Taylor in some bushes nearby" Roxanne casually supplied, not missing a beat.

"You snogged Taylor that night?" James' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Just accept you're clueless when it comes to anything relationship related, James," said Roxanne. "It will save us time having to explain everything to you, and you won't sound like such a twat."

"And," Roxanne continued, "as romantic as your tale was Louis, I have a verifiable _Teditore_ story that predates yours. Let me tell you all about the final quidditch match at Hogwarts in Teddy's seventh year."


	5. Playing for the Other Team (Roxanne)

**AN:** A few precursory notes: first, I'm well aware that in JK Rowling's newest canon Teddy is in Hufflepuff. I think I've mentioned before, but this story is slight AU (well, probably more than slight given all of the crazy rubbish that happened in the book that must not be named). Second, I need to go back through and do some editing to this chapter at some point. It's nowhere near as polished as I want, but since it's taken me this long to finally sit down and write this, figured I better post it now or risk sitting on it for another few months. Finally, there is some swearing in this chapter. It's on the mild side, but wanted to give a heads up in case anyone's offended.

 **Chapter 4 - Playing for the Other Team (Roxanne)**

Spring was well underway at Hogwarts. The weather on this particular Saturday morning was perfect for a quidditch match. As luck would have it, there was a match scheduled with Gryffindor playing Hufflepuff in the final match of the season. The cup was at stake, with each team having won both of their previous games.

Victoire Weasley looked up from her breakfast at the Gryffindor table to see Teddy Lupin with his head down, hurriedly scurrying out into the entrance hall.

"Oi, Ted!" Victoire called, hoping to catch him. She had no such luck though as he continued on his way. She quickly got up from the table and took off after him.

"Ted!" she said, out of breath, stepping in front of him on the enters steps of the castle. "Where are you going? The match doesn't start for an hour still."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not going to the match. I promised I'd help Hagrid with some bowtruckles this morning."

"But Hagrid left yesterday to go to visit the Scamanders for the weekend."

"Oh…" Teddy trailed off. "Guess… I must've gotten my weekends confused."

"So you can come to the match with me then?"

"Well, uh… you see… I have a… errr, Herbology paper I should probably start on that-"

"Ted, you were about to spend the whole morning with Hagrid and bowtruckles. Are you really going to try and tell me that you don't have time to spend with your best friend at the last quidditch match you'll be in school for?"

"Er, when you put it that way, 'suppose I don't really have a choice."

...

Two hours later saw Victorie and Teddy at the quidditch pitch, up at the top of the Gryffindor viewing section. The game had been underway for some time now. Hufflepuff was leading 140-30, largely due to some exceptional flying from their keeper, Ean Horn.

"That Ean's really something, isn't he?" Victoire asked. Trying to engage Teddy. He had been quiet and a bit flustered all game, and she had even seeing him taking concealed swigs from what looked like a flask.

"Hm, I guess so," Teddy replied. Hufflepuff scored again and a cheer rose from their end of the pitch while groans could be heard among the Gryffindor faithful while Roxxane could be heard uttering a few choice words of her own from a couple rows behind Victoire. Another minute passed of silence between Teddy and Victoire.

"Ok, that's it Teddy." Victoire finally said. "I can't take another minute of this. I feel like things have been weird between us for the past few months, if not longer, and today is the worst it's ever been. We used to be able to talk to each other about any and everything, and now we're struggling to even have a decent conversation. I haven't wanted to say anything because I didn't want to chance ruining our friendship, but now I feel like I may as well say something since it seems inevitable at this point. I like you Teddy," she paused to shake her head and regroup. "I fancy you. Like, occasionally get the urge to pull you in a broom closet and snog your face off. So, could we go to Hogsmeade next weekend as a couple, not just as friends?" She looked over at Teddy and saw a terrified face staring at her in return.

...

Ean Horn was at a loss for words as Victoire Weasley, unanimously (or close to it) the fittest bird in school, confessed her attraction to Ted Lupin. Well, more accurately confessed to him in the Polyjuice assisted guise of Ted Lupin. He'd imagined things could go wrong with his and Ted's plan, but he'd never imagined something like this.

At the start of the year he'd lamented to Ted – his partner in potions – that he'd never have a chance to be a part of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Ted had tried to reassure him that he wasn't missing that much. Despite inheriting a bit of his mother's clumsiness, Ted had turned into a rather excellent keeper over the past few years from having to play a ridiculous amount of quidditch with his (god)brother, James Potter. Ted had pointed out how time consuming all of the practices were, citing them for why he didn't even bother to try and tryout for the Gryffindor team. Whether it was simple coincidence or fate, they had been brewing Polyjuice potion that day. It had suddenly clicked in Ean's head. Ted could try out as Ean! Ean would be able to be on the team and have the reputation he wanted as a quidditch player. Ean had assured Ted that, given enough time and practice, he'd be good enough to keep his spot on the team. Against his own better judgement, Ted had gone through with the plan, trying out metamorphed as Ean with Ean watching from the stands polyjuiced as Ted (Ean had managed to nick a supply of the potion while Ted had been distracting Professor McCollum).

Unfortunately, Ean's plan had had a bit of a hiccup after the first game of the season. Ean had performed dreadfully in the practices leading up to, and during the first game. Hufflepuff had managed to beat Ravenclaw, but only because Hufflepuff's chasers had played superbly and their seeker had managed to catch the snitch early enough that the game had been won 210-180 (Ean had only stopped two of twenty shot attempts). Afterwards, the captain, Colin McKinnon, had spoken to Ean and made it clear that any further poor performances would not be tolerated. Ted had then needed to fill in for Ean at an occasional practice, and all games moving forward. The result was that Ean's reputation had skyrocketed around the school while Ted became more and more worn down from the additional work of playing quidditch for a different house while completing his other already numerous seventh year responsibilities.

Usually Ean had been able to sit in the library as Ted when Ted was him and pretend to study or find other ways of remaining isolated, to prevent any chances for slipups. Victoire had cornered him this morning though and he hadn't been quick-witted enough to escape her tenacity.

So, with Victoire having just declared her love for Ted to him as Ted, he tried to think as quickly as he could how he as Ted should respond. Frankly, he wondered why Ted hadn't gotten with her already. The two were an inseparable pair, and most of the school could tell Victoire fancied Ted (in large part due to her rejecting every guy who'd ever asked her out). So, if it was obvious Victoire had fancied Ted, why hadn't Ted done anything? Then the only logical explanation clicked in Ean's head.

...

"I'm gay," Ean (as Teddy) blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Victoire asked, shocked. Teddy was gay? How could he be? Well, the idea of him liking guys was feasible to her in and of itself, but how could he have never talked with her at all about this before.

"Err, I'm sorry Vic. I just didn't feel comfortable sharing before. Can we please just move on and talk about something else. Maybe not talk about this again until I feel comfortable?"

Victoire felt hurt. She and Teddy talked about everything. She respected his right to keep things to himself, but she had always considered herself Ted's best friend (as he was hers) and wanted to be able to help him be who he was and not hide it. Before she could respond though, the crowd erupted. Hufflepuff had caught the snitch and won the cup!

Teddy jumped to his feet and began racing down towards the pitch. "Sorry Vic!" he shouted back at her. "Need to congratulate my classmate Ean!"

...

Teddy Lupin felt a wave of relief wash over him as he made his way back from the quidditch pitch (as himself) to the castle. The quidditch season was officially over and he could happily move on from pretending to be Ean. The extra-time commitment to quidditch had been bad enough, but the secrecy and sense of guilt had been even worse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deep in thought, Teddy hadn't even noticed Victoire approach him.

"Umm, back to the castle? Lunch's probably over by now, but as you know the kitchens are always open if you're willing to do some tickling. Care to join?"

"That depends," Victorie replied a bit aggressively. "Are we going to talk about what the hell happened back at the match?"

"You really want to talk about Hufflepuff winning?"

"Don't give me that shit, Ted!"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Are we really not going to talk about-" Victorie paused as she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear, "you playing for the _other team_?" she asked, emphasizing 'other team' with her voice and gesturing with her hands.

Teddy's jaw dropped. "You… you knew I played for the other team.

"Drop the act, Ted! Quit playing stupid with me. Don't insult me further. I thought we were best friends, but the fact that you never told me and now won't even have the decency to think about discussing it with me makes me think otherwise."

"Vic, you know I'd tell you anything. It's just, this was, IS, a big secret."

"I know it is, but why does it have to be? You know the people around you love and support you, right? That I'll always be there for you, no matter what? Even if you do royally piss me off sometimes like right now."

"Vic, what are you going on about? Do you know how bad it would be if any of the professors found out? I can't imagine the students, especially the Gryffindors taking kindly to it either."

"You honestly believe that!? Teddy, this is 2015. You don't have to feel bad about this. You don't have to try and hide who you are." Victoire started to cry. "You're my best friend, Teddy. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to suffer."

"I don't want to suffer either Vic, but no one else can know about this, ok? I could be expelled!"

Victorie looked at him incredulously. "Teddy, they don't expel students for being gay at Hogwarts!"

"For being… gay? What are you talking about Vic. You said you knew I played for Hufflepuff today? Where did me being gay come from?"

"What, you played for Hufflepuff today?"

"Now who's putting on the act, Vic? You just told me you knew I damn well played for the other team."

"No, I said I knew you play for the _other team_. You know, the expression people use? Like, you're not interested in girls but blokes instead."

Teddy stared at her while he shook his head in disbelief. A string of vulgar words proceeded from his mouth. He finally composed himself.

"How exactly did you hear that I'm gay?"

"Now you're the only playing dumb again. You told me!"

"I told you?"

"Yes, during the match!"

"I told you I was gay; during the match?"

"What the hell, Ted. What are you playing at? I poured my heart out to you, then you told me you were gay, and now you're trying to pretend the conversation never happened?"

"How exactly did you pour your heart out, and why did it cause me to tell you I'm gay?"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I FANCIED YOU AND WANTED TO GO TO HOGSMEADE AS A COUPLE AND THEN YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T BECAUSE YOU WERE GAY! YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE TED LUPIN. WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS? YOU KNOW WHAT? I WANTED TO TALK AND TRY TO HELP YOU BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO NOT EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO HAVE A CIVIL CONVERSATION WITH ME, I THINK YOU CAN MANAGE TO FIGURE THINGS OUT ON YOUR OWN!" With that, Victoire stormed off towards the lake.

Teddy stood there in shock trying to process everything Vic had said. She fancied him? She wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him as a couple?

"Vic, wait up!" He yelled after her. She showed no sign of listening to him though as she continued to storm off. Teddy took after her at full tilt, catching up and grabbing her by the shoulder.

She turned to face him, her face still red, and opened her mouth to begin yelling at him again. Before any words could escape her lips though, Teddy's lips met hers as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She reflexively leaned into it, lifting her left heel in the air. After the initial shock and reflex had passed though, she stiffened and broke away. Teddy was met with a hard slap across the face.

"What the hell was that, Lupin?!"

"What I've been dying to do for the past six months." Vic opened her mouth to retort but Teddy raised his hands in defense.

"Just please, hear me out for one minute. I've been pretending to be Ean for quidditch and he's been taking Polyjuice to pretend to be me while I'm him. You somehow dragged him, err, 'me' to the game today with you, right?"

Victoire nodded.

"Ok, well that was actually him pretending to be me. Things were probably especially awkward because he has no idea how to act as me. Then when you popped the Hogsmeade couple question, he for some reason thought the best response to the situation would be to tell you that he, err, 'I' was gay because he thought that would be the best way to reject you. Or something. I don't know what goes through that thick skull of his sometimes."

Victoire was quiet for a minute while she processed the information. "So that kiss, right now…"

"I fancy you back."

Victoire leaned back into him for another deep kiss.

"So," Teddy began some time later after they'd finally broken apart. "Are you going to ask me to Hogsmede again?"

"Oh I don't think so. I think you're going to ask me. And we're going to go shopping. Well, you're going to take me shopping, more precisely. And for dinner. And for whatever else I feel like."

"Oh? And why exactly will I be catering to your every whim and desire?"

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone you've been playing quidditch for a different house."

"You wouldn't."

Victorie sighed. "No, but you wouldn't say no to your girlfriend, would you?"

"You really think so?

"Oh, I know so." Vic said, smirking and taking Teddy's hand as she began to lead him towards the castle.

"I could say no right now if I wanted. Where exactly are you trying to lead me?"

"To the nearest broom closet."

"I hate it when you're right," Teddy said, scowling. "Lead on."

...

"It's all lies, all of it!" Teddy, in the present day, shouted out as he stood up, interrupting Roxanne. "No one can prove anything."

Victorie pulled his hand to make him sit back down before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Shhh… it's ok Teddy Bear. No one here will say anything, right?" She gave all of the cousins a quick, murderous look. James looked murderous himself.

"Lucy," Victoire started, "why don't you share a story? You've been awfully quiet so far tonight. I'm sure you must have something you can share. Right now."

"Me?" Lucy asked. "I guess I could share. I'm not much for storytelling-" Victoire shot her a desperate look that said 'please start talking about something', "but I guess I could give it a shot."


End file.
